


Feeling Blue

by thenakednymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blue comforts Lance, But only if you squint, Gen, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Validate my son, You can pry femlae red lion from my dead hands, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 09:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15682884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: Lance is heartsick and questioning his place on the team.When he feels like he can't talk to his friends about it he goes to talk to the one friend he still feels like he has: Blue.~Lance deserves to be validated and if no one else will do it then damn it I'll do it myself.





	Feeling Blue

**Author's Note:**

> They did Lance dirty and I'm mad about it. So have Blue comforting my space son and validating him like he damn well deserves. 
> 
> This was hastily written and edited on my phone so apologies for any auto-corrects I missed. If you catch one or twenty holler at me.
> 
> Edit: Now with fewer spelling errors.

When Lance gets to the bay Blue is already waiting for him, head down and ramp extended, her eyes glowing. He can feel the soft warmth of her presence in his mind, brushing against him like a cat against his shins in welcome. He reaches out a hand and brushes his fingers against her as he ascends. 

“Hey girl,” he says softly. She purrs, a wave of affection and welcome washing over him. It soothes the ache in his heart more than anything and he pauses halfway up the ramp, pressing his forehead against her and basking in her presence. He'd missed her.

He takes a deep breath, saving the feel if her wrapped around him before standing and heading for the pilot’s chair. Blue's warmth surrounds him and he closes his eyes letting her love wash over him, creating and crashing over his heart like a wave. For the first time since they've swapped lions he feels like he can breathe. 

Tipping his head back he closes his eyes and let's her energy surround and support him, floating inside it, weightless. It feels like home. 

“I don't know what I'm doing here,” he whispers, twirling his hands through her energy like water.  Blue whines at him, worry pressing against Lance's mind and he wishes he could reach out and scratch her behind the ears. He settles for running a hand blindly along one of her panels. She's pleased at the attention and his company but Lance can feel her wondering why he's here instead of one if the other paladins.

“I'm sitting here talking to you instead of my friends because I feel like I can't talk to my friends.” He can't help the bitterness suffusing his voice as he answers her unspoken question. “And it's not like I have anyone else to talk to.” 

Blue whines again, her energy wrapping so tightly around him he can feel the weight of her against his skin. 

“I don't belong out here.”

He feels a streak of white hot anger and recoils from it, eyes flying open in surprise. It feels like she's slapped him and he gasps, recoiling from her mind in pain.

“I don't,” he argues, tears stinging his eyes. “I'm here by accident.” He slumps into the seat, scratching at the denim stretched right over his knees as he curls up in the chair. “When I first found you,” he says softly, “first flew you? I wish I could get the feeling back.” His head tips back against the seat, as if too heavy for him to hold up any longer. 

“I felt born for it,” he goes on. “For you.” He stares at one of her screens like he can see her. “I've never been good at anything else. School, the Garrison. I've never fit anywhere. But when I found you?” His eyes sting. “It's like all that fear vanished, the world shifted and everything made  _ sense _ .” Blue's energy curls soft around him again, comforting in the face of his anxiety and fear. “But now...I'm not so sure anymore.” 

Something akin to a voice reverberates softly in his head and he knows it's Blue.

_ Do you trust me?  _ It's more a feeling than words, but the images and feelings he gets from her coalesce into something like words and he's grateful.

Lance nods, scrubbing at his cheeks. 

_ Then trust in my decision, _ she whispers to him, her energy caressing his face like his Aunt's car used to do when it wanted attention.  _ You are  _ my  _ paladin as you were always meant to be. I chose you.  _ Lance sees flashes of himself through Blue's eyes, feels her excitement at flying for that first time and realizes they were both exhilarated by the experience. Even now Lance feels his heart lift at the memory as it washes over him. He sees himself laughing, sees the others laughing with and around him again, and again, and again. He sees himself saving the others in battle, saving them from despair as easily as danger. 

_ You are their sanity, their love, their emotion. You remind them it's alright to live. To love,  _ she purrs. _ To feel. _ He feels something like petulance from her and smiles.  _ The red one especially forgets this. _

“He's black now,” Lance says, his voice fond.

If giant robot space cats could scoff Lance would swear Blue did, her tail swishing.  _ He is still red. All stubbornness. _ Lance catches a flicker of Red stalking through his mind and Blue nips at her heels scoldingly, a wave of affection following shortly after. They swat playfully at one another before he feels Blue run her sister off, wrapping around Lance protectively. 

She brushes against him, her mood sobering.  _ Believe in my decision, _ she says softly, resting the weight of her presence against his shoulder.  _ Believe in me.  _

_ You are more important than you give yourself credit for, _ she says. And Lance's heart swells even as he feels guilty for needing the validation. 

Blue scolds him, her tail thumping in his mind.  _ We all deserve to hear how important we are.  _ She rubs against his cheek again and Lance leans into her. His eyes burn. 

_ I could not do this without you. You are my pilot, my paladin. You are just as important as I am.  _ Lance can feel her tilting her head to the side, regarding him and he bemoans the loss of her warmth when she sits up. He blinks his eyes open, staring at her.  _ Am I not important?  _ she asks and she seems genuinely curious, head tilting to the side.

“Of course you are!” He sits forward in the chair, gripping the edge of it tightly. “You're a part of Voltron! Literally a giant killing machine that defends the universe!” He gestures wildly and he can sense her amusement but he's too surprised by the question to be embarrassed.

_Then are you not also equally as important?_ He feels her tilt her head again. _The paladin's are a vital part of Voltron._ You _are a vital part of Voltron. Of me. We could not do this without you. Any of you._ An image of all the paladin's flashes through Lance's mind, past and present, images of Voltron. _If you do not believe in yourself, believe in me,_ she coaxes. _It is alright to feel doubt, to be afraid, but know that_ _y you are wrong. You are important, you are worthy, they love you._ She presses against him with each word, the pressure so forceful Lance is physically pushed back in the chair.

Lance laughs at the attention, swatting her away even as tears of gratitude prick at his eyes.

She presses her forehead against his and Lance images reaching up to pet her _. And know that I believe in you. _

Lance chokes on a cry and wishes he could hug her. He does his best to project his pride and gratitude and affection for her, her words helping to heal the gaping wound in his heart.

“Thanks Blue. I love you too.” 


End file.
